The present invention relates to embodiments of an apparatus and method for using brake pad temperature information to modify braking applications. Commercial vehicle brake friction material reaches different temperatures depending on the route driven, the terrain of the route, the condition of the braking assembly and the brake application frequency. The state of the friction material affects the braking ability of the commercial vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a method to use brake pad temperature information to improve brake application and lengthen brake pad useful life in commercial vehicles.